


You Could Be Mine

by aleksa_grey



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Eliza Danvers, Bisexual Lillian Luthor, Can you find the references to other Universes?, Character Study, Corben is an old man lol, F/F, Fluff, Good Lillian Luthor, Good Parent Lillian Luthor, Hurt/Comfort, I hopped on the Liliza train, Kid Fic, Lena POV, Lillian POV, Lionel is an asshole, Meet-Cute, Mild mention of abuse, No Lex Luthor, No Smut, No idea what I'm doing, Out of Character, Single Parents, They meet in a park, Unusual Pairings, alternating pov, inability to have a child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleksa_grey/pseuds/aleksa_grey
Summary: She makes up her mind and packs their things, because Lillian Luthor is tired. Utterly, disgustingly tired, and so she leaves with her daughter in tow. When they stumble into a child that makes her daughter laugh out loud for the first time in the whole year she's known her, Lillian can't help but to pay attention. And her eye for detail notices that the mother of the blonde girl currently making her daughter grin like a fool is hot. She is ridiculously hot and she is by herself at the park with two children on a Sunday morning and Lillian knows she'll regret it, if she doesn't shoot her shot.OR, Lena and Kara meet in the park when they are both five, their mom's fall in love and 8 year old Alex is just along for the ride.
Relationships: Eliza Danvers/Lillian Luthor
Comments: 35
Kudos: 152





	1. Chapter 1

Lillian sucked her teeth as she continued throwing clothes into a bag. Lionel had abused her for the last time honestly. Though it wasn’t really her plight that caused her to finally take action now. No, he had nearly hit Lena and that was the final straw. Though, if she stopped lying to herself, the final straw was a year ago when Lionel had brought home a random four year old, said she was his daughter and that Lillian should be happy she had a child now, considering she couldn’t produce him an heir. He had handed her the paperwork and went to his office. She was the only one listed as the adoptive parent and Lillian assumed it was a better story to say she was feeling charitable and wanted to give the child a family especially considering her situation, than for him to admit to his bigshot colleagues that he was a cheating bastard who didn't wear a condom.

The girl had been shaking, clutching to a tattered bear with tears streaming down her face and even though Lillian wanted to hate this girl; the very epitome of her husbands’ infidelity, she couldn’t bring herself to do so. Lillian bundled her in her arms and ushered her off to a room which would be her own. It had been a good year. Her husband was still a workaholic, but he had left her alone. It was just her and Lena in the house most days and due to this, the girl had become somewhat attached to her. It was easy too for Lillian to fall in love with her bright and questioning eyes. Her sadness though made Lillian ache and she wished she could give this little girl the world, if only to get her to try to smile again.

Last night, in a drunken rage Lionel had flung a glass vase at her while she was holding Lena, and it was only due to her quick reflexes that the thing hadn’t shattered in the child’s face. So here she was, packing a bag for her and her daughter (for all intents and purposes), ready to leave her life behind.

* * *

The Luthor name was powerful. Handed down from generations, it came with power, resources and considerable wealth. The Luthor name was hers. Her father before her and his father before him all owned it with pride. Lionel had been a Karstark before their marriage. He had taken her family’s name because of its status and he had charmed her family. He had had them before their death attending to his beck and call, all willing to lay down arms for the great Lionel. He had genuinely been nice to her as well in the beginning. Years of “young love” but for business sake of course. He was a brute of a man but he had never extended those emotions to her until the doctors had pronounced her unable to carry a child to term due to health issues. That was when the brutishness became her everyday norm. He would curse at her and throw things, always coming home drunk and his snide remarks about her failings were like an unwanted mantra. Constantly but unwantedly repeated in her presence.

The man she was leaving now was always the same man she had married, but she had been foolish to willingly overlook his tendencies for being excessive in his drinking, his abuse and his thirst for power. She sighed and went off to Lena’s room to gather up the girl. There was a car waiting for her downstairs. Her driver Corben to this day had been loyal to her family and had never taken a strong liking to Lionel. Corben had been with her family since she was young and thinking on it, she should’ve taken the aging man more seriously, but when he had used phrases like “my bones tell me” or “my joints creak” before stating something he disliked about her husband she hadn’t put much stock into his cautions. She was definitely wrong.

She pushed open the door to her daughter’s room, never more grateful that Lionel had broken the law to make the girl only hers and as such he couldn’t contest her taking Lena with her, couldn’t claim kidnapping and would have no recourse with the law. The little girl was sleeping, clutching her teddy, her black hair almost otherworldly in the soft moonlight. Lillian felt her heart squeeze. This was the second time Lena would lose family. It couldn’t be helped this time around though, because if they stayed, she was unsure if they would survive as Lionel was becoming more petty and similarly more unstable.

“Lena,” Lillian softly called, running her fingers along the girl’s ankle in order to softly rouse her from slumber.

She watched as the girl shifted, kicked out softly and held tighter to the bear. Lillian had wanted to dispose of the bear when she had just arrived at the house a year ago, it was tatted and old, but the girl had screamed bloody murder and bawled when she had even moved close to the toy and that idea was soon scrapped. She ran her fingers on the girl’s ankle and softly called her name again. She watched as her eyes popped open and she rubbed them before looking up at Lillian.

“We have to go baby,” Lillian said and made a motion towards the bag on her shoulder and the door.

“Okay” was the only response Lillian got as Lena slowly got off the bed and went underneath to pull out a backpack. She slipped socks and shoes on the girl’s feet after and then they both left the room without glancing back.

* * *

Corben opened the car door for them when they finally got outside and Lillian ushered Lena in quickly slamming the door behind her as Corben made his way back to the front.

“Where to Mrs. Luthor?” he asked as he started up the vehicle while catching her eyes in the rearview. He had a kind smile on his face and Lillian was grateful she saw no judgement there.

“My parents’ retirement home in Midvale please,” she replied, and watched as he nodded slowly before putting the vehicle into drive and taking off.

“Did you get the things I asked for?” she followed up as she watched Lena look out the windows into the darkness.

“Yes Mrs. Luthor, your lawyers have also sent the drafts necessary to keep him away from you both and I assure you the divorce papers will be signed and returned by tomorrow evening at the latest,” he replied.

Lillian saw Lena’s head perk up at the word divorce and she was now faced with those big questioning eyes focused on her, asking but not out loud, curious but analyzing.

“Thank you,” she said, waiting on Lena to say something or ask where they were going, but as she waited, nothing came. The girl just continued to stare at her and she continued to be silent.

The drive would take them at least three hours at their current pace and being so early in the morning or late in the night actually, they shouldn’t encounter any issues hopefully. Lillian knew Lionel would be stark raving mad when he woke up to find them missing. He couldn’t do anything however, her lawyers had made sure of that. There was a restraining order in place already and the divorce papers set up. He would also not be able to still use the last name Luthor after the divorce was settled. Her accounts had always been safeguarded from his grimy paws and she was grateful for that foresight on her part. The company would remain in his name but only profits going forward after the divorce could he claim as his own and that was if he could keep the business afloat with only the Luthor money he was entitled to, which was not much considering the many prenups and monetary safeguards her lawyers had put in place for her, no thanks to her parents.

“Benny” Lena whispered, and Lillian looked quickly at the little girl then into the rearview.

“Yes, little Miss?”

“Will you help this mom I have now or will she have to go with the angels like my Mammy?”

Lillian felt her heart clench and shatter with Lena’s question. She could see tears running down Corben’s face and so she moved closer to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her.

“You’re going to have a mom again for a long time little Miss,” he responded softly while watching them in the rearview. Lena only nodded at his answer and nestled her head into Lillian’s chest while holding the teddy bear as if it were lifeline.


	2. Chapter 2

Lena was four when her mammy went into the lake and didn't come back out. The police officers came and took her away and she remembers not feeling much of anything beyond an excessively crippling fear. She was afraid for her mammy and herself. She didn't know what was going to happen next and she was all alone. The social worker (as she said she was called) took her home to get some things and then she and the police left her with an old lady in a house that had over twelve other children. The scariest part of that was when the old lady told her that her mammy was with the angels now and she remembers crying herself to sleep, because why would the angels steal the only person who loved her.

When Lena was four the man who she had seen smiling and laughing in pictures with her mammy came to pick her up. He said she would live with him and his wife now. She left the old lady's house after three whole months and she took a plane for the first time. When Lena was four, she met Lillian Luthor. The woman looked at her with an expression Lena couldn't quite understand. When she looked at the man she looked angry, but when she looked at her, Lena thought she might just look sad, but she wasn't sure.

She remembers clutching her teddy tightly and praying that this woman wouldn't be as strict or scary as her husband. She heard them talking that she was now the woman's daughter and she saw the woman step back when the man said something too loudly, but she didn't understand. Where did babies even come from anyway. The man left them alone finally and Lena could breathe again.

She and the woman, Lillian, stared at each other silently. She saw Lillian look at her teddy as if wanting to take it and Lena held tighter. It was the only thing left from her mammy and if this woman took it from her then she'd have to pray for the angels to come and steal her too.

"Alright, come on then," the woman said to her finally with her hand outstretched and Lena did as she was told, remembering that the old lady with the house and twelve kids had told her that little girls without mothers had to obey.

Lena spent her days after that with Lillian mostly home alone. She was taught how to play chess, read bigger words and her numbers. Most of the time she was alone. There were no other kids around and Mr. Luthor didn't like when she played where he could see her, so she spent all her time when she wasn't with Lillian, in her room. Lena understood the difference between the woman and her husband. The woman liked her, she didn't do the voices like her mammy did for bedtime stories, but at least she read to her and tucked her in. The man always treated her like he hated her and Lena thought that maybe he did. The woman fed her and played with her and even though she didn't give the softest hugs, at least Lena could touch her without being shouted at. Lena loved it best when Mr. Luthor went to work. Lillian would always spend the most time with her then. She would make breakfast and read her books without pictures while Lena played beside her and she would never tell Lena she was too loud or too needy. Lena thought if Lillian had met her mammy then she would be better at taking care of Lena. Lena thought that Lillian would smile more if she had known her mammy and then Lillian and her mammy could've taken care of her together.

Lena was five when Mr. Luthor came home mad. Lillian had just lifted her, to take her to her room, when he threw a vase at them and Lillian turned quickly enough so it didn't hit her. After that she was taken to her room and told to go to bed. Lena was afraid for Lillian and herself. She didn't know what was going to happen next and she was all alone in her room listening to the shouting going on downstairs. She went into her closet and pulled her favourite shirts and shorts and stuffed them into her backpack before shoving it under her bed and trying to sleep as Lillian had asked her to.

Lena woke up when she felt something brush her leg. She opened her eyes to see Lillian sitting on her bed in the dark with a bag over her shoulder. She was leaving. Lena blinked and rubbed her eyes slowly, then she heard Lillian tell her they had to go and her heart immediately soared. Lillian wasn't leaving her here all alone. She hopped off the bed, pulled out her backpack and followed Lillian out of the house into the waiting car and into the darkness.

* * *

Lena didn’t know when they had arrived, but she woke up alone in a bed and saw the sun shining through the windows. She looked around the room and saw her backpack on a chair in the corner with a few suitcases. Her teddy was wrapped up in her blankets too. Nothing in the room was familiar and she guessed that this must have been where Lillian’s parents used to live. She got up from the bed and saw through the window that they now were by the ocean. She’d have to remember to never go close to it by herself. Right now though, she needed to find Lillian.

She couldn’t hear any voices and maybe that meant Lillian was sleeping, but she could explore right? Lena slowly descended the stairs gripping tight to the sides so as not to slip. When she got to the last step she saw huge glass windows which showed so much of the ocean and trees outside. It almost looked like one of those pictures she’d seen on the tv advertisements about vacations. When Lena rounded the corner that lead into the kitchen, she saw Lillian with her head leaning against one of the cupboards and a mug of coffee in her hand. She didn’t know if she should let her know she was there, for fear of her spilling the coffee, but standing and pretending she wasn’t seeing Lillian have what looks like a moment wouldn’t be cool either.

“Good morning Lillian” Lena finally decides on saying and Lillian’s head snaps up so fast you think she might give herself a migraine.

“Good you’re awake. I need to talk to you about something,”

Lena steps back almost instantaneously. Wondering what she could have possibly done wrong in the past few hours since leaving that would have her in trouble already. As Lena wracked her brain for whatever was the matter, Lillian stepped closer towards her and started speaking.

“Last night, you said something to Corben and—”

“I won’t do it again! I’m sorry,” Lena practically shouts at Lillian with tears already running down her face. She knew she shouldn’t have called Lillian mom, she was warned before, but she was just so scared and overwhelmed last night and she needed Benny to understand how important her question was and it had just slipped out. She felt arms around her and when she wiped her eyes, Lillian was kneeling on the ground wrapping her in a hug.

“Lena, baby, no. That’s not what I meant—,” Lillian tried to continue, attempting to soothe the girl, but Lena started talking again.

“He told me not to. I’m sorry I didn’t listen! Please don’t be mad,” Lena cried and she felt Lillian hold her tighter. She didn’t know if she deserved the hug, but she sunk into it and nuzzled into Lillian’s neck just the same, trying to stop her cries.

“Lena, breathe baby. Can you tell me what you mean?” Lillian asked while rubbing circles into the girl’s back.

Lena looked at Lillian warily. She knew the woman would never hurt her, but trust was a hard thing for Lena. Hope was an even harder and scarier thing to have and right now she had to have both of those things. She pulled herself away from Lillian and breathed out loudly before she started speaking.

“I know you’re mad because I called you mom and Mr. Luthor told me already never to call you guys my parents,” Lena replied while looking down at her feet.

There was a long pause of silence and Lena was sure that what she had just said was obviously something Lillian didn’t like, because why else would the woman not be responding to her. She was afraid too, but she couldn’t look up. She didn’t want to see the anger on Lillian’s face like it had been on Mr. Luthor’s face that day.

“Mr. Luthor is wrong Lena. I could never be your mammy, but I am your parent and I love you so so much. If you feel you’re ready to call me mom, I am definitely ready to hear it, if you don’t feel ready then I won’t push you,” Lillian said these words evenly, almost slowly, while gripping Lena’s hand in hers.

Lena finally looked up. Lillian was crying too and Lena felt bad for making the woman cry, but her words meant a lot and Lena was also overjoyed to know she didn’t cross a boundary or make her mad but Lillian had just said she loved her, and so Lena threw herself into Lillian’s waiting arms.

“Thanks mom”

Lena was five when she first started calling Lillian mom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot prompt, but my brain was like  
> "nah, do a character study"  
> and I was like  
> "that makes sense brain, you're so smart!" 
> 
> Now, I have no idea what to write and I'm like,  
> "brain why would you fail me"  
> and it's just like  
> "bruh that's on you". 
> 
> Smh.

Lionel had told his daughter to never call him dad. Lionel had told his own flesh and blood, to never think of him as her parent. Lionel had been mad at his daughter for trying to form a bond with him. Lionel had made this girl think she would be hurt for thinking of either of them as proper parental figures to her. Lionel had made Lena feel as if she were temporary in their lives. Lionel was a horrible person and he was absolutely wrong.

They had eaten breakfast in silence for the most part and thankfully Lena had stopped crying by then. She had seemed more resigned than her usual demeanour, but Lillian figured that she was probably just thinking and analyzing what she had been told earlier. Lillian's upbringing hadn't been the cheeriest, but she had never felt like she was temporary in her own family. To be used as a bargaining chip in the business world yes, but at least she felt important to her parents enough for them to see her value even if it was just through barter; and that was probably something she should definitely address in therapy.

They were both broken souls, her and Lena. Funny how the universe thought it fair to give her a child that needed so much more love than she knew how to provide. It was almost bad karma, to take the girl's mother and then give her a mother like her. Lillian knew she wasn't Lionel, but was she really any better, if she hadn't known that Lena had been experiencing this emotional abuse for the past year. That she had been exposed to another situation that would make her feel fearful and unloved. That she felt that even though Lillian hadn't been the one to say such horrid things to her, she hadn't felt comfortable or safe enough to speak to Lillian about it? What did that say about the type of parent she was being? She felt sick to her stomach and light headed.

Jumping off the bed, she rushed into the ensuite and dunked her head almost fully in the toilet right as she started throwing up. Her body heaved and clenched violently as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl. Shit, Lillian thought, this felt awful. After a few more minutes of retching and then making sure nothing else was coming up Lillian got up slowly, wiping her mouth on her t-shirt then flushed the toilet, before stripping her clothes and getting into the shower.

* * *

Lillian got out of the shower feeling way better than she did when she had woken up this morning. She dressed quickly and went off on the hunt for Lena. The girl was probably still playing in the living room, and Lillian knew she wouldn’t have gotten herself into trouble, but she hated leaving her by herself so often.

“Lena” Lillian called when she saw the room empty.

She made her way towards what would be Lena’s room when they finally got the house set up properly. The holiday beach house was going to be their home for at least some time to come. She would have to start looking into schools for Lena to be able to start kindergarten after the summer ended. She’d have to set up daycare or a babysitter or something too for when she’d have to sort out all the meetings and such that were bound to come with her leaving Lionel and how the shareholders in the company would react. A clean break though would be good. Hopefully he would just let things lie, take the money offered to him and leave her the hell alone. One could hope.

“Lena” Lillian tried again, louder this time, as she rounded the corner and stopped dead in her tracks to see the girl standing on top of the dresser, reaching up to the top of the window.

“Get down now!” Lillian felt herself rushing forward attempting to get to Lena before she ultimately fell to her goddamn death. Before she got there though, she saw Lena spin quickly and jump down off the dresser landing perfectly on her feet, almost cat-like.

“Hi mom,” Lena beamed up at her.

“Lena you can’t do that! You could’ve been hurt or worse!” Lillian exclaimed, probably more harshly than she should have.

“What do you mean? The angle of the curtain was wrong. I had to fix it and getting back down was just judging the distance and determining the amount of gravity that would affect my body considering I’m still pretty tiny,” Lena rattled off and Lillian felt her jaw drop. There was so much she didn’t know or understand about her daughter and apparently her secret penchant for dangerous activities that involved physics and calculations it seemed.

“Lena,” Lillian started. She was unsure what to say really. She had been teaching Lena sight words and pronunciation last month and now she was saying things about gravity and calculations. Lillian felt like she was in an episode of the X-files. What was happening even?

“Lena,” she tried again, “Did you already understand all the stuff I’d been teaching you for the past year?”

A blush rose up on the girl’s cheeks so red, Lillian thought she might turn into an actual factual tomato. She looked sheepish for sure and almost embarrassed and Lillian sighed.

“I’m sorry,” Lena whispered out and Lillian wanted to pinch herself.

“No no baby, I’m not mad. I just want to understand. If you already knew that stuff and so much more, why did you pretend to not understand?” Lillian asked more softly this time, plopping herself on the floor in front of the five year old.

“The old lady said no one likes a know-it-all,” Lena responded with a shrug, looking down and Lillian felt anger. Anger towards that woman. Anger to her husband for bringing this child into the world and not loving her. Anger at nature for taking Lena’s mother and saddling the child with her.

“Lena come here,”

Lillian watched as she shook her head no, and didn’t look up.

“I didn’t want you to stop spending time with me,” Lena mumbled, but Lillian heard her perfectly clear.

“I would never!” Lillian gasped.

“Lena listen to me please, I have always wanted a child. But I couldn’t have one of my own and Lionel made me hate myself for not being able to give him a son. The day he came home with you he made me so mad, but you Lena, you are the greatest gift I could have ever imagined. Having you as my daughter this past year has helped me feel less alone and afraid. I love you so much, so I’m not mad you pretended not to understand the things I was teaching you. Thank you for allowing me to feel as motherly as you did. Thank you for allowing me to be your mom. You can tell me anything sweetheart. We can talk about your mammy or the times you get sad or happy and I can remind you all the time that Lionel and all those other people who didn’t understand you, my precious girl, were so so wrong. But you cannot go climbing on top of things and doing things that may hurt you, even if you understand the physics behind it. Do you hear me?”

Lilian waited silently after she breathed out the last word of her rant. This daughter of hers was something special, but she had known that for the past year. This daughter of hers was also itching to give her a heart attack and then call it logic. She shook her head and smiled, only Lillian Luthor would have gotten a daughter so smart she knew what Lillian had needed at a time even when Lillian herself was failing to protect them both. Now though, they would protect each other. She watched Lena, face scrunched up like the five year old she was, before the girl obviously came to a conclusion and nodded to herself, then finally looked up at her and Lillian did the only thing she could, she opened her arms and hugged this tiny genius human that the world saw fit to give her.

“Okay, no more climbing, but that means you have to fix the high up things then,” Lena finally spoke into Lillian’s neck, and all the older woman could do was laugh out loud.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillian is a queer ass mess and Eliza is smooth asf.

It had been almost a full week since their arrival in Midvale. They had settled in quickly and were bonding better than before. Most days were spent in comfortable silence or Lena asking her to pronounce a word, right before she would raise her eyebrows and Lena would blush. This made Lillian realize that Lena knew what the word or concept was, she had just wanted to include her and that realization always made her feel warm inside. Seeing Lena come out of her shell was beautiful. Now if only she could get the girl to express another emotion than sadness, gratefulness and curiosity.

“Lena, let’s go,” Lillian called from the front door.

They were going exploring today. And by exploring she meant, Lena told her very matter of factly at breakfast on their third morning that if this was going to be their home, they should probably go outside at some point. Lillian of course couldn’t deny that the cheeky little Luthor was right, and so here they were. Well, only her, because Lena Kieran Luthor was being a moody toddler. 

“Lena, _please_ ,” she bellowed again.   
This time she heard a crash and then feet running towards her. 

“I’m fine!” she heard shouted back at her and Lillian chose to just believe her. 

If she went to check they probably would never get out of the house and if Lillian were honest she really didn’t want to spend the day outside anyway and would take any reason to stay home, so might as well let it be. Finally Lena came up beside her dressed and so they left to go exploring. And by exploring she meant, her daughter made her feel bad for being a recluse while waiting on the papers for her divorce to be filed and for Lionel to get out of her house and so you know, guilt explorations from trying to keep a child locked in. 

* * *

They had stopped for a quick breakfast at the diner in town and the patrons had stared too much for their own good; small towns were dumb. If not for her daughter Lillian was sure she would have reamed out multiple people by now and be halfway on her way back home already. But she kept her ire in check and drank her coffee as she watched Lena gobble down the floating pancakes in front her. 

Soon enough they were back on their way. The streets weren’t as busy as the city and so Lillian allowed Lena to walk a short distance in front of her, without forcing the girl to hold her hand. She could see the curiosity on Lena’s face when she saw something that particularly intrigued her and Lillian felt her heart swell with joy each time the girl would backtrack just to tell her about something of particular interest. She would listen intently and was glad Lena was enjoying the sight seeing; even if it was just only quaint stores and perfectly commonplace street signs and people. She felt a sudden succession of vibrations from her phone and reached into her pocket to see the caller ID flashing Corben’s name. She would have to wait till she and Lena could stop before she called him back. She looked around her quickly and saw a park across the street. The sign read _Midvale Community Parks and Recreation_ and Lillian decided that stopping there would give her time to check in with Corben while being able to keep a better eye on Lena than on the sidewalk of Midvale's main street.

“Lena,” she called, waiting for her daughter to finish staring at whatever attraction had caught her attention through the bookstore window, making a note to take her inside after they left the park. 

“Can we go inside next?” Lena asked while running back down the sidewalk towards her.

“Maybe in a little bit, but first we are going to check out the park across the street,” Lillian gestured, reaching for Lena’s hand which the girl offered quickly and with a check to make sure the road was clear they headed across the street and entered the park. 

From a cursory glance it wasn’t very big and Lillian was happy to see it had a playground area for kids and not very many blindspots. She could see other children playing and a couple were walking their dog. A real thriving community attraction Lillian thought sarcastically. 

“I have to make a call. You can go exploring, but stay where I can see you please?”

“Yes mom,” Lena responded nodding wildly before racing off towards the sandbox area, and Lillian shook her head fondly wondering if all that sugar had gone to Lena’s head.

She pulled out her phone and hit redial waiting only a few seconds before the call connected. She listened as Corben informed her of the latest news happening since their week out of the city. The divorce papers had been filed and Lionel wasn’t planning to contest the terms, which meant now she just had to wait for Judge J’onzz to sign off. Lionel was staying at a hotel and the board was making excessive demands of him about his leadership capabilities for the future, when he couldn’t even "control his household". The word control made Lillian bristle as she listened to Corben give her the necessary updates. It was because Lionel had tried to be too controlling why they were where they were at now; separated, and pending divorce finalizations. Lillian made a note to ask Corben to send her all these dates in an email, because she was sure she wouldn’t remember most of this conversation.

She glanced over at the sandbox when she heard a howl of laughter peel from that direction and she almost dropped her phone. Lena was sitting with another child that had blonde hair and was dressed like a superhero from those comics Lena liked and she was honest to god laughing. Lillian didn’t know what to do with this rare occurrence. She quickly said her goodbyes to Corben, promising to follow up tomorrow and hung up. She was sure her jaw was hanging down to the floor, but she couldn’t think about that now. This was a first. She had never in the whole year since she had met Lena seen the girl do anything more than give her a sad smile or express eager curiosity. This girl was a godsend, a literal superhero as her costume would have it, but Lillian could not keep track of all the superheroes and heroines that Lena binge read. She watched from her position as the blonde toddler turned to say something to a grumpy looking brunette who huffed before climbing into the sandbox to sit on the edge and watch the girls even though she didn’t join them. She heard Lena laugh again and closed her eyes trying to memorize the sound. It was loud but light, the undertone of it obviously belonging to a child, but the amusement and mirth that filled that sound would never leave Lillian’s memory.

“Cute kid,” 

Lillian jumped at the voice that spoke. She spun so quickly she almost threw herself off balance, but was able to manage to regain her footing before planting face first at the feet of this woman. This ridiculously hot woman, who was trying to make small talk about her daughter and Lillian should definitely respond and not be a creep, but she was somehow stuck looking at this woman’s eyes. They were blue, like super blue and Lillian felt like an idiot because she was a Luthor and ergo shouldn’t be felled by blue eyes (that were definitely now laughing at her) and blonde hair. She was a Luthor who was six feet tall, a freaking Amazonian in her own right, but she was silently gaping down at a tiny hot blonde. Yup, she was definitely gaining bisexual points for being a completely useless gay. She heard the woman chuckle and it broke her out of the trance going on in her head. She coughed loudly before clearing her throat.

“Uhm— yeah,”   
The response earned her another chuckle and this time she groaned out loud. She mustered up all her boardroom aura and tried again.

“Thanks, how’d you know which one was mine?”

“Supergirl and the grumpy cat brunette are mine, and you were staring in that direction with utter fondness and a devotion in your eyes that only comes with being a mom,” 

“Those are some good deduction skills,”

“I would hope so, I am a scientist after all,” the hot woman responded and chuckled again. That chuckle was going to send Lillian to an early grave because of her inappropriate thoughts. 

“Oh yeah, what’s that like?” that’s how you make conversation yes, and Lillian internally fist pumped for coming up with a response.

“It’s long hours and it’s stupid days sometimes, but I wouldn’t trade it for anything,” a huge smile spread across her face with her words.

“Sounds like you love it a lot,”

“Yeah. Eliza Danvers,” she said holding out her hand.

“Lillian Luthor,” Lillian took her hand in hers and immediately both loved and regretted the feeling; curse her stupid, stupid touch starved body.

“You’re new to town,” Eliza said leaving no room for it to be mistaken as a question and Lillian tried not to tense up.

“Yes, just me and my daughter,” Lillian hoped her voice didn’t sound as small as it felt in her chest.

“Well if you both ever need a tour of the town, my girls and I would be happy to oblige,”

“Only you three?” Lillian didn’t know where such a brave question came from, but Eliza was by herself at the park with two children on a Sunday morning and Lillian knew she’d regret it if she didn’t try to get to know her better. 

“Yes, just Supergirl, Grumpy Cat and yours truly, think you can handle that?” Eliza challenged with a twinkle in her eye that sent butterflies zinging dangerously in Lillian’s stomach.

“I’d love to,” Lillian grinned in return. She was honestly trying for a smirk, but apparently she was a soft six foot tall Amazonian gay that lost her words and balance when interacting with super blue eyes and blonde hair and so maybe the grin was okay.

* * *

She didn't have to be a cocky Luthor all the time. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life's been insane. Not a long chapter, but I'm sorry for the long delay.

It had been a week. 

They’d been texting, which was not the most odd thing Lillian had done lately, but it definitely ranked right up there with her doing “out of character” things. Numbers had been exchanged right before Lillian had needed to leave with Lena in order to deal with a worried call back from Corben. Their conversations were mainly small talk about the best coffee in town, which diners had the best pancakes and necessary town gossip. 

She hadn’t found the courage to try to push the boundaries of what was possible just yet. It was a small town she reasoned as her lack of flirting, but mainly, she wanted to put all the shit with Lionel to rest before she attempted to woo anyone. She was supposed to go into the city and finalize all the paperwork this afternoon, so technically she could start wooing as early as sunset; but Lillian was nothing if not chicken. She was sure that Eliza had her own story; she did have two children after all. Lillian wondered if she was really up to the task of not only being a single mom dating, but being a single mom dating a single mom. There had to be a joke in there somewhere about two negatives equalling a positive, but oh well. 

“Mom!! I’m ready!” Lena shouted and Lillian was startled out of her thoughts. 

Ready? What the hell was Lena talking about, they weren’t slated to go anywhere or do anything in particular. She made her way into the kitchen to look at the calendar on the fridge and sure enough in her handwriting were the words _play date_. She remembered now, she’d mentioned needing to go back to the city and not being sure how to handle Lena and all the things she would need to take care of and Eliza had offered a solution in the form of a play date. 

“You’re not ready,” Lena said matter of factly as she came to stand beside Lillian in the kitchen.

“No. But it won’t take me long,” Lillian replied, realizing that according to the calendar, Corben would be here to take them to Eliza’s house and then immediately drive Lillian to see a judge about becoming a free woman.

“You forgot,” Lena replied looking at Lillian curiously with her head tilted to the right as if she was trying to read her mind.

“Yes I did, but Corben will be here in 20 minutes anyway, so I’m going to grab my things and then you’ll get to see your friends again,” Lillian huffed, “don’t burn the house down or climb on anything while i’m upstairs”

Lena looked like she wanted to say something else, but Lillian swiftly left the kitchen and headed for the stairs taking them two at a time and wondering how awful Lionel would make this trip for her. She was already looking forward to getting back to Midvale and picking up Lena and them just being lazy on the couch and watching some silly Disney show. Yes her life and priorities had definitely changed.

* * *

When Corben pulled up to the Danvers house, Lillian got out and released Lena from her booster seat. The girl was literally vibrating and Lillian wondered if Lena had ever been this excited to spend time with her and for a split second she was jealous; jealous of a six year old blonde supergirl. Pathetic she thought and tried to shake the thought from her head, before Lillian could even get to the steps, the front door of the house opened and a little blonde was barrelling towards them. Lillian watched as Kara ran right up to Lena and picked her daughter up, clear off the ground and spun her around. She watched the scene with a small smile, ready to catch them both if they were to tumble down, but it seems that was unnecessary.

“Kara!” Lillian heard being shrieked from the house, “Put Lena down now,” 

She watched as Eliza came rushing out of the house and Alex just looked at them all with a scowl. Lillian watched Kara turn all the shades of red in existence as she put Lena down. To her credit Lena was grinning like the Cheshire cat, and looked as brilliantly happy as Lillian had ever seen her. If she could get to see such unreal joy on her daughter’s face forever she would take the risk of them falling over any day. 

“I’m sorry Lena’s mom,” Kara said as the little girl turned to face her and Lillian’s heart burst with an emotion that she had never experienced before. She reached over to ruffle Kara’s hair, grinning at her instead of replying just as Eliza finally came to stand in front of them.

“I’m glad you both found the house okay,” Eliza started, “I’m sorry about Kara, she gets—”

“No!” Lillian cut Eliza off a bit too loudly. 

Clearing her throat she tried again, “Kara is good for Lena, besides she’s too cute to be mad at.”

Lillian watched as Kara beamed at her and Lena beamed at Kara and Eliza looked at her with an expression that was either fascination or utter disbelief. Either way, Lillian had made her daughter continue smiling, so it was definitely a plus in her eyes.

“Okay girls, get inside,” Eliza motioned to them then the house, “Kara I know you’re excited but please be careful.”

“Yes!” both girls exclaimed then ran off.

They stood staring at each other or a few beats. Two women, mothers, friends. There was silence for a moment but Lillian didn’t feel the need to fill it. She was enjoying looking at Eliza, looking at her home and like the useless gay she was, planning which of their two houses they’d choose to settle in. Before she could scold herself for the thought, a body collided with hers and she looked down to see Lena hugging tight around her legs. She untangled the body from hers and bent down so she could be closer to her daughter— Lord knows every time she used that word her heart expanded with warmth.

“Thanks mom,” Lena whispered.

“You’re welcome. Go have fun and I’ll see you later,” Lillian responded kissing Lena’s forehead as the girl nodded then made her way back up to the house.

* * *

Lillian had no idea what prompted the next words out of her mouth when she stood, but as she met the woman’s eyes she felt brave.

“Can I tell you about me tonight when I get back?” 

“I would like to hear whatever you’re willing to share,” Eliza replied and the soft look Lillian could see on her face only seemed to bolster her resolve.

“Thank you for today,” 

“You’re welcome Lillian. I’m very happy to get to know your daughter,”

“You should know that I’m going back to the city to finalize my divorce today. That’s why— I really like you though, but I don’t even know if you had meant friends or more in the park— and I really want to date you and Alex— !” Lillian exclaimed suddenly in her rambling.

Eliza spun around to face her eldest daughter wondering how she didn’t even hear her walk up and why she would’ve disturbed them.

“If you’re done flirting mom—” Alex started sassing and Lillian gasped out loud while Eliza had to hide her chuckle, “Kara is trying to get Lena to slide down the bannister and jump off like she does in the mornings.”

“Oh my god! I’ll be right there Alex,” Eliza breathed out right as Alex ran back inside.

“I’m so sorry,” Eliza said, turning back to Lillian, “You must think my kids are insane. I have to go save yours from supergirl,”

“Go be super mom,” Lillian chuckled at her words and smiled at the tiny mama bear standing in front of her. 

“I’ll see you later though yeah?” Eliza asked, and Lillian could swear she sounded hopeful.

“I wouldn’t miss it,” 

“Good, because I like you too,” the words were soft and Lillian almost didn’t hear them as a loud crash came from inside and Eliza immediately rushed back to the house.

Lillian walked back towards the car and saw Corben grinning at her through the rearview mirror when she got inside the car, but she was too happy to care.

**Author's Note:**

> hey friends, not sure where I'm going with this fully, but I like the idea of Eliza/Lillian. Let me know what you all think and if you want to see anything specific...
> 
> <3


End file.
